EP05 (Slayers TRY)
A Wild Rumor? No Smoke Comes Without Fire? (Japanese: ? を かなきゃ は たぬ?) is the fifth episode of Slayers TRY. It was first broadcast in Japan on May 2, 1997. In this episode, Filia destroys a dragon-taboo town. = Synopsis = Xelloss and Filia Ul Copt still couldn't get along with each other, with them arguing about everything under the sun during the entire journey until even the Slayers were sick of it. A while later in the next town, when they sat down to dinner, despite having ordered a table-full of food, Lina Inverse still wanted to order the Dradora Surprise on the menu. Filia angrily demanded whether the dinner surprise was more important than the threat to the world, to which Lina replied in favour of the dinner surprise, partly because Valgarv was going to come after them regardless, since they were in possession of Gorun Nova. Xelloss then reappeared and supported Lina's arguments, which made Filia immediately turn on him, and she started to transform into her golden dragon form. Xelloss, seizing the opportunity, made a crack about how she's proof that the ryūzoku loves to resort to violence, a comment which Filia found very hard to swallow. She ran out of the restaurant in tears as a result. After realising that without Filia they wouldn't be able to pay for their meals (since Filia's the only one with local currency), the rest of the group hurried to find her. Even when it started raining, Filia stayed out under a covered statue petting a stray dog, and got incredibly angry when she thought about Xelloss, so much so that she didn't notice the approaching group of armed men asking her if she was the dragon priestess. They received the information in a tip-off, and the villagers told her she had a lot of nerve entering this town. In the middle of the confrontation, a strong wind blew away the covering, and the statue was revealed to be a hero fighting against a dragon. It turned out that the town had a taboo against dragons, as one destroyed the town years ago. While having her mace out, Filia remembered Xelloss's taunt, and instead, dropped her mace and surrendered willingly. However, Grabos Maunttop and Jillas Jillos Jilles suddenly appeared, revealing that they were the ones who tipped off the villagers, and intended to hold her hostage in exchange for Gorun Nova. While in the town prison, Filia was visited by Jillas, who brought her some fruits (since Grabos told him to take good care of the hostage). Seeing the act of kindness, Filia mused that the Mazoku mix with all sorts of people, and her thoughts again turned to Xelloss (and she got furious again). Unfortunately for Jillas, when he hugged her in comfort, Filia overreacted and bashed him with her mace (breaking the cell's iron bars in the process). Meanwhile the others finally found out about what happened to Filia around sunset. By this time, Filia's trial had begun. The first part, of determining whether or not she was a dragon, consisted of using a tickler on all parts of Filia's face. Naturally, when it was inserted in her nose, she sneezed, and the judge proclaimed that as the proof of her dragonhood. It was then that Lina destroyed a part of the courthouse wall with a Fireball. With the group's appearance, Grabos and Jillas appeared as well. Lina, frustrated, levitated down with Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, but were interrupted by a bomb thrown by Jillas. When the smoke cleared, the group was surrounded by the village's millitia. They were frightened at the display of sorcery, and proclaimed them to be Filia's lackeys. Seeing the rest in trouble, Filia tried unsuccessfully to free herself from her chains. High above the rest, Xelloss mused that he had no choice, phased out and phased in next to Filia just as she was blaming herself for the turn of events. He proceeded to taunt her beyond her limits, and Filia, extremely furious now, broke free of her chains and transformed into a dragon, intent on pursuing Xelloss and make him sorry for his insults. Unfortunately, she destroyed the town in the process, as Xelloss phased in and out here and there, impossible to catch. Sometime later, out in the desert again, the party tried to cheer up Filia while she wallowed in self-shame. Lina finally commented that it was a pity they didn't manage to eat the dinner surprise. Xelloss phased in then with a guidebook of the town that mentioned the dish was actually a fairly low quality one. Zelgadiss Graywords mused that if he had a guidebook he should have known that dragons were taboo in that town. Xelloss replied that of course he did, but it was more amusing this way, and that he had a newfound respect for Filia's violence. Infuriated, Filia transformed into a dragon again, chasing after Xelloss. The two were obviously destined to be locked in battle for an eternity. = Major events = = Characters = * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Filia Ul Copt * Xelloss * Jillas Jillos Jilles * Gravos Maunttop * Lizardmen = Spells = * Fireball (Lina) * Levitation (Lina and Amelia) = Trivia = Errors Eyecatches Category:Slayers TRY episodes